Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Discovery
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: Teens on the distance planet fight against saiyens with their abilities and their friendship. All characters but one evil(very very very evil) guy have now been introduced in the now second chapter!
1. The Big Fight at School

Disclaimer: I don't own any similarities Dragon Ball Z. All the created characters belong to their respected creaters, If you want a copy of the profiles you can e-mail a request for it to yolope@yahoo.com .  
Well here it is finally!  
  
  
Dragon Ball Intensifies!  
  
Millions of miles away from the planet of Earth another solar system that has life exist. The Lopezican System. In this system, they are exactley like humans except more advanced. This race of humans has a single empire that inhabits all the planets in the solar system. This story takes place on the Capitol Planet of Kailaz.  
  
*******  
The boy ran to his class quickly. He couldn't be late anymore. Just a couple seconds before...  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh great!" He began to haste to his class when...WHAM!!! The principal's door swung open and right into him! The principal bent down to him and said, "Lope, are you ok? Wait are you late?" Lope sighed as he flipped up very quickly. " Yes Mrs. Scott." He looked to the pricipal's side to see a young girl, about his age.  
  
"Well Mrs. Scott would you mind introducing me to your female companion?" Lope said as he bowed down to her.   
  
"Lope this is Serena." Mrs. Scott said.   
  
Lope then took Serena's hand and kissed it. "Enchante' Madomoselle." Lope said. Serena smiled momentarily then grabbed Lope's hand and flung him over her shoulder and down to the ground. "Same to you" She said as she chuckled.  
  
"Ouch...Burnt..." Lope said trying to get back up.   
  
"Well now that I think of it Serena has the same class as you!" Mrs. Scott said quickly. "NO SHE DOESN'T!" Lope almost seem to yell. Mrs. Scott picked up Lope and walked him over to Serena. "Would you please escort Serena to your Science class?" Lope sighed. "At least I'll have an excuse!"  
********  
Meanwhile out in orbit...  
  
"Are you sure no one has the abilities of those others have occured on Earth?" A voice said. There was two beings total in this space pod that looks like the ones that Goku used before.  
  
"Yeah, that or they don't know it." The other said.  
  
"Anyone else try to conquer this planet Terra?"  
  
"Yeah one guy, he was a saiyen...no offense" he replied.  
  
"Don't worry. None Taken." The other said as he chuckled while they flew toward the planet of Kailaz.  
********  
  
As the two were walking down the hall Lope began to get a more in depth look at Serena. She had brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, tall slender figure, long legs. She was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of blue shorts.   
  
"Well here we are..." Lope said as he opened the door for Serena. He also gave a little "Laddies First" gesture. "Give it up" She said as she walked in. "Sorry can't do that, it's my hobby" He said chuckling.   
  
"Well Mr. Lope nice of you to finally join us!" Said the science teacher Mr. Radke. " I have an excuse! Mrs. Scott wanted me to escort this fine young lady to your class!" Lope said. "Do you have a note?"   
"Well no..." "Then your late..." Lope sighed and settled into the seat next to one of his friends Joey.  
  
"So who is this 'fine young lady' you are 'escoting'?" Joey asked. Joey was wearing his usual black wind pants with his traditional red shirt.   
  
"Serena, huh? Well take a seat next to Lope." Mr Radke assigned. Lope sighed again.   
  
"Joey this is Serena." Lope said pointing at her "Do not try to hit on her believe me!" He whispered as he clutched his back.   
  
Later while Lope was sleeping in class a tap at Lope's shoulder is what awoke him. He turned to his side to see Serena who was the one doing it.  
  
"Is he always this boring?" She asked. "Yeah" Lope said as the bell rang. "Hold on!" Serena said. "Okay please no more flying lessons!" Lope joked. "No! Do we have the same schedule?" She asked. Lope took a hold of her schedule and sighed again. "Yes..."  
  
*********  
  
"What the heck? Is this green grass?" The unknown person said as he landed somewhere on the outskirts of El Teomauner.The city Lope lives in. "What ever happened to those humans that live here?" Terra just shook his head as he began to use his scouter to search the area.   
  
Terra had bangs cover left side of face. Dark blue piercing eyes  
a small mouth, with a small nose and silky silver hair going down to his waste and ending in spikes.Tan skin. He ws now wearing saiyen armor, probaly taken from a saiyen.   
  
"Well there is a town near by..." "Enough said...."  
  
**********  
  
  
WHAM!!! Lope hit the ground once again, this time during his marial arts class. Serena began chuckling once again.   
  
"Okay I am going to stop being easy on you!" Lope gasped out as he wipped the blood off his mouth. " You said that after I hit you the first time."   
  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!! RIGHT NOW WE ARE EXPERIANCING A CRISIS SO WE ARE ASKING YOU TO EVACUATE THE SCHOOL IN AN ORDERLY FASHION." The intercom blared. Lope and Serena looked at each other and began walking to their lockers(which were also together).   
  
As they walked down the hall Lope heard a familier voice.   
  
"HEY LOPE WAIT UP!" Lope turned around to see one of his old "aquantices" Delta. "I've got to get my backpack can I walk with you and your....well....companion here?" She said. She was black haired she had thin, bewitching eyes, with a short nose, and a thin mouth. She also has purple pupils. "Yeah go ahead."  
  
In this school there was 4 different buildings, each sepperated by subject. They were right now in the west building and all their lockers were in the south-east building. It was about 100 yard walk.  
  
********  
  
"Well,Sions, this is some type of educating center..." Terra said.   
  
"Yeah and look three little defensless students!" Sion replied.  
  
He flew down and decided to begin his reighn of terror with three students, he was about to be taught a lesson.  
*******  
  
  
"What's that?!" Delta yelled as she could she someone fly toward the three of them.  
  
"What the hell?!!!!!!" Lope yelled. The guy flew right into him and hit him hard with an extreme shoulder tackle.  
  
He tried to go for another but was hit with a big back-hand from Serena.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU HIT AN EMPIRE OF MEHIA SOLDIER!" Sion yelled. Just then his scouter immediately turned on and began to flicker. "What? A power near by!" He looked over at Lope who was up and really mad.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" A red blaze of pure energy began to surround Lope as he yelled in extreme rage. "KAIWOKEN!!!" He flew over to Sion and punched him once and sent him into a school building causeing it to collapse. Lope sat back and was going for another punch when...WHAM! Terra came out of the sky and knocked Lope out onto the ground.  
  
Terra landed onto the ground and gave a quick look at Delta. Delta seemed to be paralyzed by his appearance. She would later call it "love at first site", but it was interupted by Serena when she came up into Terra's face and hit him with numerous punches.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" The building that Sion was under now blew up in a bombardment of flames. He began to run towards Serena with an energy blast charged up. "DIE STUPID WITCH!!!!!"   
  
"NO! SERENA LOOK OUT!!!" Delta yelled loudly. Sion then noticed that his blast wasn't pointed at Serena, but now himself. "WHAT THE H.....!!!" BZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! Sion just then killed himself with the blast!  
  
Delta couldn't bare this she dropped to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Terra charged up his own blast and attempted to shoot it at Serena. She jumped out of the way. But that left the blast still going. WHAM! It hit Lope's own blast. They both couldn't overpower each other so they both exploded in a big boom.  
  
"Listen, your companion is dead, why don't you give up and maybe you can live among us here too!" Lope said trying to reason with Terra.  
  
Terra didn't reply. But in the distance Sion began to stir. He charged up one more blast. "FINAL SHOT!" He yelled as he shot his last blast at Delta. After the blast was in the air he took his last breathe and died.  
  
The blast came closer and closer to the kneeling Delta when....whoosh! Two hands took up Delta and began to fly away. The blast then found its mark on yet another school building.  
  
Delta then realized she was in the arms of TERRA!!!! Terra sat down Delta. "Listen I will stay among you but I will not join you" Terra said as he flew off into the sky.  
  
"Well how are we gonna explain this?" Lope said as he looked at the wreck of the school. "Got me, I'm a new student!"  
  
  
The End  
  
Note: More coming by a different name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Big Day at the Mall

  
  
  
Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Discovery 2  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Lope got in trouble the next day, with the police. They claim that he was with-holding evidense. They somehow thought Lope knew who had caused all the damage to the school. And he did. He told them that he had killed Sion out of self defense. They then accused him of murder and had a trial to see if he was innocent. Lope won the trial and met Serena and Delta at the mall later that day.  
  
"Obviously we all have some abilities that we didn't know that we had." Lope said as they all sat down at a table at the food court.   
  
"Well, I think that the rage of the moment might have triggered the power and strength." Serena said.   
  
"Well I think I need to show you two something...." Delta said as she closed her eyes and pointed to a bunch of straws.   
  
"What's the p..." Serena stopped Lope by kicking his knee. The straws then lifted off the ground and were brought to their table.   
  
"Holy Sh...." Lope began but stopped himself. "I need something to eat...Do you guys want anything?" Lope asked. He stood their as the two told them what they wanted. He got up and began to walk to the counter of the McDonnels. That's when he heard something that surprised him.  
  
"What is this Taco Grande?" The voice was coming from the Taco Bell counter next to the one he was at. Lope peeked over beside him and saw the face of Terra. He no longer had his long hair, his hair was now cut off at the shoulders. Lope could tell that Terra was starting to try to blend in.  
  
Lope walked to the table with the food and sat down. He told them of the encounter with Terra and then that's when it happened. Lope had a sudden headache. He looked around and he saw a Teen that looked normal, except that he had a scouter on...  
  
He saw the man lift his hand, and began to charge up a blast. He looked at its path. It was aimed at Terra!!! Lope quickly ran over to stop the blast. So he ran over to the guy and tackled him to the ground. The guy got up and hit Lope with an upercut that sent him into the air and through a table. By this time Serena and Delta had noticed the fight. Terra to.  
  
The guy walked over to Lope and said, "I am Tycho. I am a Saiyen assasin and I am here to kill Terra, stupid fool!"  
  
Terra flew over to the fight and hit Tycho with another upercup. Tycho then fell down and hit the ground hard. Tycho bent his back and flipped up. He then headbutted Terra knocking him to the ground.  
  
Tycho then charged up another blast. One that would take out both people at once. When.....WHAM!!!  
  
A fist collided with the jaw of Tycho. A girl landed on the ground beside him clutching her fist. "It's not nice to just attack people!" She said. Lope looked up and got a good look at her.She was 5'9", 123lbs, warm brown eyes, caramel colored skin, shoulder length black hair, afro-american and japanese descent. Wearing a white, pleated mini skirt, black shoes, and a black tank top with a plunging neckline to expose her washboard stomach.  
  
Tycho turned around and looked at all his opponents. Then he looked up at the roof. It was a glass ceiling. He began to try to fly up. Lope saw what he was doing and he jumped up and hit Tycho with an outside cresent kick. Tycho flew to the ground and began seizing. He quickly stopped and looked at everyone around him. Lope got into a fighting stance just in case.   
  
"What happened?" Tycho asked. Lope sighed. He was very understanding. He picked Tycho up and began to help him limp."He has obviosly been brainwashed!" Lope said. He walked over to the girl. "Thank you..." he began expecting her to say her name. "The name is Zana." Lope smiled and said, "Thanks Zana. If we need an ally we'll call you." And he walked off. Joey caught up to him moments later and asked him an interesting question.  
  
"Lope why didn't you hit on that girl?" Joey asked. "Well Joey the strange thing is I felt that my heart belongs to someone else." Lope said. "WHAT?!!!! WHO?!!!! IS IT?...." Lope held up his hand, "It is between me and the girl i am going to ask out..." "AHHHH COME ON!!"  
The arguement continued as our heroes had now gotten two new allies.  
  
THE END  
Autor's note:  
  
Now seriously the next one is going to be called Dragon Ball Intensifies: The *Lopezican Goreugos Motreos Ort Tournement . And that story will be long with many chapters.  
  
  
*= Lopezican language, Lopezican Goreugos Mortreos Ort Tournement means Lopezican National Martial Arts Tournement.  
  



End file.
